Operators of single lens, conventionally configured camera and monitoring device combinations for aerial photography on manned or unmanned aerial vehicles experience limited field of view issues. Using a single lens, conventionally-configured camera and monitor combination creates a relatively narrow perspective that may hinder a pilot's ability to ascertain an object's true location and proximity to the vehicle due to a lack of ambient visual cues. Thus, pilots or operators cannot make the accurate attitude and control adjustments necessary to capture the desired images.